


spit it out

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M, Spit Kink, this isnt that gross trust me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	spit it out

Spit has never particularly grossed Peter out, he simply viewed it as just another bodily fluid, like sweat or tears, albeit way better than some of the other things that the human body makes. But he never expected spit would turn him on. 

The first time Quentin spit on him even though it was an accident, was a eureka moment, one that he didn’t waste much time being ashamed about. Like with most of his many kinks, Quentin was equally into it, just the other way around. Peter already knew that Quentin liked watching him lick and drool around things, lollipops and popsicles and pens and dick, so he had no qualms about sharing his discovery with him, ready to experiment. 

The experiment was, in his scientific opinion, a stunning success, his body’s reaction to Quentin spitting in his mouth shocking then both, and leading to some of their hottest sex together, sprawled on the floor of their kitchen, one of Quentin’s hands in his pants and the other holding his face and prying his mouth open so that he could keep spitting on him until he came. He’s more than happy to return the favor, in the name of science, sucking Quentin’s dick as loud and messy as he could, letting his own spit drip down his chin and get smeared across his face when Quentin pulled away to come on him. He still pinches Quentin when he backwashes in his water bottle, and Quentin still wrinkles his nose when he gets spit on their blunts, but they add the act to their bedroom repertoire happily, always ready for more experimentation.


End file.
